MCSMFINAL Episode 10
Becky:Well, Well I heard all of that Jonathon:Becky? Becky:Jonathon, You shouldnt have done this now youre done Gatteline:Stay away you little rat! Becky:What did you just say Gatteline Gatteline:You are just a power-hungry woman Becky:Oh who's being salty? Gatteline:Um Becky comes and chokes Gatteline Becky:Dont deal with me, I am very strong and powerful even you and both Jesse Gatteline:Ah.. Jesse:*punches becky* Becky:Jesse youre just a toy for me Jesse:Uh oh Jonathon:*throws an anvil at her* Becky:Ow! Jesse and Gatteline both get unchoked Jonathon:Guys, Get out of here, Becky's really strong and Powerful Becky:Robot catch them Robot:Okay roger that John,Jack and Lewis hide while gatteline and jesse run Becky:Do you think i couldnt see you guys? John:Uhoh Becky:Now take this John:*teleports away with lewis and jack* Becky:wait what Gatteline and Jesse keep running away Gatteline:Is there any idea to shut down this robot? Jesse:We have to go to the Becky's Mansion and deactivate the power i think Gatteline:Where could the power core be? Jesse:I dont know John,Jack and Lewis run into Jesse and Gatteline Jack:Whoa Jesse:Hey guys Jack:Hi Lewis:This is awkward Jesse:Anyways, Guys we have to go to the mansion Gatteline:Okay lets go Sneaks into the mansion Gatteline:Hopefully Becky didn't see us Becky:Of course I saw you, You are not clever enough for me Jesse:Uhoh Becky:Petra, Come over here you slave Petra:Ugh, What is it becky? Becky:Fight Jesse Petra:No!! I wont do that Becky:Oh really? Punches Petra in the back Petra:Ahhh Becky:Fight Jesse Petra:I am so sorry Jesse Jesse:Petra no! Petra:Becky, Please leave Jesse alone Becky:You slave! *punches petra again* Do as i say or ill knock you out Petra:Ahhh....This is so painful Becky:Do as I say or ill.... Jonathon:*throws anvil at the back of becky* Becky:Ow! Jonathon:*throws anvil again* Becky:Stop it Jonathon:*throws again at the back* Becky:Ahh Jonathon:She is knocked out, Now lets kill her Becky:Ufh, Wakes up Jesse:Die! Becky BeckyUgh *doges it but still gets a cut in the throat* Becky:Oww, This is painful Jesse:This is how people feel becky Becky:Ohh, I didnt realise that Gatteline:Wait what Becky:I didnt think it would pain this much Jesse:Oh, so youre with us now Becky:Yup come on robot dont do anything to them Becky gets behind Jesse and Gatteline and punches them both Becky:Ha! You thought I didnt realise that it pains? I dont even care Jesse:Uhoh Becky:I am gonna choke you both! You are just piece of toys for me Petra:Ugh, Punches becky in the back Becky:Petra! Did you really think it would pain for me Petra:Shut up Becky Becky:You will regret this Petra *kicks petra in the throat* Petra:Ahh....*gets knocked out* Lukas:Ahhh!!!! Throws an avil on her head Becky:Ahh, My throat! Lukas:Thats what you get! Becky gets in the floor Becky:Okay guys lets talk about this Jesse:No Petra:Just kill that power-hungry woman Becky:Ugh, Fine *kicks petra again* Petra:I am dizzy now Jesse:Petra! No! Becky:*runs away* Jesse:Come back Becky! Petra:Lukas you saved all of us! Jesse:Yeah! Petra and Jesse both hug lukas Lukas:Thanks Guys Petra:Man, Jesse it is good to see you again Robot:Enemy edetected Jesse:We gotta go in the mansion and shut down this robot Petra:Oaky They all run away Petra:Hmm... Oh power room I see it follow me Jesse:Okay They go there Petra:Destroy the power Jesse:*Destroys it with a sword* Robot:Ill catc....*shuts down* Petra:Finally Becky:Well done Jesse, I cant say i am not impressed with your skills Jesse:Becky! Why are you here again Becky:Just become my slave it will be the better for you all Petra:We wont become your slaves again Becky:Oh please petra! Dont make me laugh, I knocked you out like 10 times and youre showing your skills Jesse:Guys, Dont fight her Becky:You are smart Jesse, I knew you wouldnt fight me cuz youre light as a piece of a toy for me Petra:Thats not true Jesse:Petra! She's speaking the truth she choked me 2 times and i couldnt get away without help Becky:See Petra? Even Jesse is scared of me Jesse:I am not scared of you, I am scared to fight you in an open field Becky:But I am alone you are 7 people. Jesse:That might be true, but what can i say Becky:Slaves! Attack them or no food for you Slaves:Okay Jesse:Uhoh Run! Jack:Jesse we need to get the ragert shard quickly and get out of hee Jonathon:*throws anvil at becky's throat again* Becky:Ow! Slaves Go after This stupid man Slaves:Roger Jonathon:Come catch me Bullies Becky:*runs away fastly to jesse* Becky:I can catch up with you Gatteline:Uhoh Becky:*comes fast and knocks out petra by kicking her* Petra:Umm... Jesse:Becky why are you doing this Becky:Why are you asking that? Its obvious I want everyone to praise my power and my deadly fists Jesse:You are so power hungry Becky:Jesse! John:*teleports Jesse and all gang away* Becky:Ah come on Jesse! Youre such a big coward John:I saved you Jesse Jesse:thank you John:Alright, Lets go get the ragert shard now Episode ends